She's Not As Cute As You
by tobi-sailorVenus
Summary: Zero has beautiful feelings for Yuki, but has no way to express it. He aches to hold her in his arms and for her to love him back...but he thinks she'll refuse him. Really cute story... No lemons
1. Ask Her to Dance

Summary: Zero has beautiful feelings for Yuki, but has no way to express it. He aches to hold her in his arms and for her to love him back...but he thinks she'll refuse him. Chapter one to my first fanfic ^^ Hope you like it. :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!(As much as I want to own Zero, I can't xD)

Takes place somewhere in Volume 4, the ball scenes. Only of course its a fanfic and it won't happen the same way! ^^

Reviews please!! :D

**She's Not as Cute as You**

Chapter 1: Ask Her to Dance

Zero Kiryu POV

"Zero! Hurry up! We're going to be late and something bad is going to happen!" Yuki yelled at me at the other side of the door. Today was the Cross Academy annual ball, and I had to admit I wasn't looking forward to it. A big event where girls wore dresses and satin ribbons were streamed across the walls didn't appeal to me. If I had another choice I wouldn't go, but unfortunately I didn't have a choice. I was forced to go to babysit the Night Class bloodsuckers, just in case a crazed Day Class student tackled them. But it wasn't the only reason. The main reason was...

As much as I wished, I knew it wouldn't help me. As much as I wanted to be able to hold Yuki in my arms and dance with her along to the music, I knew it couldn't happen. Yuki has only thought of me as a friend, not that I have ever tried to make it more. She would refuse me, and why shouldn't she? I have depended on her in the most horrible way... depended on her blood to give me life.

I have fought against my senses for four years, to deny them, to not become the horrible _thing _that took my parents and little brother. It also took me, and made me attack the girl that meant the most to me. Yuki never gave me grief over what I did, and I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve to still be able to be so close to her...

...to get that close to her neck.

"Zero! Hurry up!" Yuki's screams interrupted my thoughts. I quickly buttoned my shirt and adjusted my tie. Staring at the mirror wishing for impossible dreams to become realities wasn't going to take me anywhere.

I opened the door, and Yuki took a step back. Apparently she had been standing right behind it, and I could've hit her accidently if I hadn't opened the door slowly.

I walked around her to the door that led to the hallway, and picked up my jacket from the coatrack. I hesitantly put it on, and turned back to stare at Yuki, who was still standing by the bathroom door, staring at me.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes," Yuki stated blankly and walked out the door onto the hallway.

We walked in silence towards the ballroom, listening to the music as it became louder in the hallways.

Right outside the open entrance to the ballroom, Yuki stopped and spoke.

"Hold on, Zero," she said and pushed me away from the entrance against the right wall, hidden from everyone inside.

I was confused. What brought all of this on?

"You can't go into a ball looking like that!" She whispered.

Before I could respond, her hands adjusted my tie so it was more tightly pressed against my neck and buttoned my vest. I blushed. She usually didn't touch me this way, and it was unusual for her. Well, not unusual for her to make me look nice once in a while.

"There," she said as she finished. "You've got to look nice at least once. You would look so good if you smiled!" She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to pat my hair.

"Okay, let's go!" She grabbed my hand and skipped to the entrance, entering the elegant ballroom. She seemed excited, even if she could only dance once in a while and having to babysit vampires.

She let go of my hand as we where fully in, almost bumping into the group of dancers, and smiled. Before I could speak again, Headmaster Cross came out of nowhere to us.

"Yuki! You didn't dress up? Aw, you would've looked so cute!" The Headmaster exclaimed, making Yuki blush and pat the back of her head nervously.

"Why, you look nice, Zero-kun! It's a shock, you never button your vest!" He squeaked before walking away towards some of the teachers.

"Zero, you look bored! Ask someone to dance!" Yuki squealed excitedly at me, smiling. If only she knew she was the only one I wanted to dance with...

I was about to ask when a quiet, timid voice sounded behind me.

"Um, Zero, would you like to, um, dance with me?" I turned around to see Shio, a girl from one of my classes, one which I have had to save many times from falling off the Moon Dormitory's walls.

I turned around to look at Yuki, pleading with my eyes. "Go on Zero, she's cute!" Yuki whispered in as I had leaned my face closer to her. I wheeled back, and Yuki smiled at me.

_She's not as cute as you._

"Um, sure," I answered reluctantly as I turned back to Shio. I walked slowly towards a gap in the dance floor, and Shio fallowed me. I akwardly put an arm around her waist and took her other hand and began to twirl.

I looked back at Yuki, who turned around to another boy who was asking her to dance. Yuki accepted, took his hand, but didn't seem eager. I had to admit I felt a little better, but I was dancing with another girl, who wasn't her.

I kept looking after Yuki as she danced uncomfortably in the arms of a strange Day Class student, when Shio's words interrupted me.

"You like Yuki?"

Her words had taken me by suprise. I turned around my face to look at her.

"Er, no," I lied. I blushed, of course she didn't believe me.

To my suprise, she giggled. "Don't lie, of course you do!"

Well of course she could tell. She must've seen the longing and pain in my eyes staring after the only girl...

"Okay, yes I do," I muttered quickly and looked away and blushed once more.

"But I...I don't know what to do," I mumbled pathetically as I turned my gaze to the floor.

_I don't know what to do._

Shio giggled again. "Zero, tell her!" She whispered, smiling.

I looked up. "But...she's going to refuse me," I whispered in pain.

"I don't see why not, Zero. You're so adorable, of course she can be yours."

_You're so adorable...of course she can be yours._

Shio smiled, as I began to think. What did she mean, I was adorable? Do I look like a teddy bear or something? And...there was the possibility that she can be mine?

"You just have to tell her correctly. Somewhere private and pretty and hold her hands...and don't forget to blush!" She giggled. Haha, yes, very funny.

"Do you really think so?" I asked desperately, aching for a yes.

"Well, of course I do! Don't be so silly! Just tell her! She'll accept you, if she's a bright girl," Shio added.

I was starting to think of the idea as we continued to swirl around the dance floor, not really paying attention to the music.

"Tell her in the private patio close to the Moon Dormitory, I hear it's pretty there. And just, blurt it out. But don't scream. That's scary," Shio went on.

The song ended, and I dropped my hands to my sides and backed away.

"Thank you, Shio," I thanked as I started to walk away.

I turned to walk away but something yanked my jacket, holding me back. I sighed, and asked,

"Yes, Shio?"

"Ask her to dance right now, Zero!" She giggled as she walked towards her friends, leaving me in the middle of the dance floor, stuck and trapped by dancers.

_Ask her to dance, Zero._


	2. Will You Dance With Me?

Summary:Shio had told Zero to ask Yuki to dance with him, but will Zero ask her? Hehe, that is the question! x3 Aww he's so akward dat he's cute ^^ If you notice, he kinda is like that too in the real ani-manga...really hesitant about being so intimate with Yuki while Kaname is like, "MUAHAHA YUKI LETS GO TO MY BEDROOM!!!" But this is a Kaname-Free zone! :D

Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own anything. *sniff*

**She's Not As Cute As You**

Chapter 2: 

Will You Dance With Me?

Zero Kiryu POV

_Ask her to dance, Zero._

The words echoed limitlessly across my head. Shio told me that I was "adorable", that Yuki wasn't as bright if she refused me. No, I thought, she would be brighter if she said no. But then again...loving her wouldn't stop me from keep drinking her blood, so it couldn't be as bad a sin.

And asking her to dance couldn't be as bad either.

I kept walking towards a safe area, where I could look at everyone of the dancers and not fear of being pushed. As I stepped out of the dance floor, I spotted Yuki walking towards me. I walked quickly to her, to get this huge risk out of my chest.

Yuki stopped as she saw me coming, smiling at me. Surely it couldn't be so bad.

Once she was in my hearing range, I leaned my face closer to hers. Not quite in her personal space, but just enough so she could hear me well.

"Will you..." I started, but a huge glump built up in my throat. I swallowed hard, and blushed.

"Will you dance with me?"

Yuki smiled. "Of course, Zero."

I held out my hand, and she took it without fear. I led us into the dance floor, and wrapped my arm around her waist, my other hand took hers lightly. She just smiled and giggled a little. I just blushed.

I started to dance to the music, swaying her along when until she spoke.

"Well, its good you broke out of your shell a little. I was expecting you to just lean against the wall the whole night," Yuki stated lightly.

I cleared my throat. "Well, erm, yes."

Yuki giggled. She looked at the satin decorations and the musicians as I stared at the floor, not quite knowing what to say. Her voice interrupted the akward silence.

"They decorated good this time. The headmaster told me they didn't do so well last year. That the bows started to fall off in the first hour," she laughed.

I laughed with her, a nervous sound. I haven't laughed in a long while.

"Zero! You laughed!" Yuki squealed and smiled up at me.

I blushed again, embarassed. Surely she noticed that too.

She fell silent again as we danced, not speaking anymore. As the song ended, we both stopped moving. We had to get back to our guardian duties.

"That was fun, Zero, but I'm afraid we got to babysit the Night Class," Yuki said, sounding a little disappointed.

_I was disappointed as well._

I dropped my arms once again, and Yuki waved at me as she walked toward the east wall. I headed to the west, to the terrace, and leaned my stomach against the rail.

I watched the moonlight stream across the deep lake, making shapes and swirls on the pitch black water as I regained my thoughts.

What had seemed impossible only a little more than an hour ago had just became true. Shio was right, Yuki could accept me. I still didn't understand what she meant with thinking of Zero Kiryu and adorable at the same time, but it didn't matter.

If I fought hard enough for Yuki, I could get my reward.

It was worth trying.

_Of course she could be yours, Zero._

I heard someone come up behind me, but I ignored it. I was thinking of the new possibilities. Now that they were possible...

"Hey, Zero."

I turned my face around to see who it was. It was Yuki.

She walked towards me and sat on the rail beside me, her legs dangling in midair. If she moved only slightly, she could fall off the rail into the forest below. And that worried me.

"You do know we're supposed to be acting as guardians, right?"Yuki asked me.

No, actually. I forgot all about it.

"Yeaaaahh..."I trailed off. Of course I didn't remember.

Yuki laughed. How beautiful and adorable she was when she did. "Well, I forgot too."

I grinned. Just a small grin, as to not make her squeal in delight and probably fall off the rail.

Yuki raised her hand unhesitantly and patted the top of my head. I turned my head slightly to look at her better, and she was staring at me.

"Is your hair naturally like that, Zero?" She asked as she fiddled with a hair on the top of my head with one hand, and frowned at it.

"Yes," I frowned, too. What kind of question was that?

"It's just that I've never seen your hair color before on someone else so...you could see I was curious," she explained. I sighed. Of course, silvery white hair wasn't as common around here.

She put the hair back into place, patted it once more, and rested her hand on the rail. She stared off into the mountains, smiling a little. I stared at her through the corner of my eyes, seeing how glorious and beautiful she looked in the moonlight, smiling and sitting on the rail, wearing her Cross Academy uniform, with her chocolate hair that went straight down to the beginning of her spine, and her huge, gorgeous reddish-brown eyes staring now at the moon, glistening blue and white in the dark...

Suddenly, she turned her face towards me and looked at me with those eyes and grinned.

"Zero, I don't think the ball really needs us so I think I'll step out now, okay?" She asked in a small voice.

True, the Day Class was behaving and the Night Class weren't sucking blood, so maybe it wouldn't hurt if I also stepped out.

"Let's go, then," I said, eager to leave the ball. Though now, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I got to dance with Yuki...

_...at least once._

­__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hehehe...soo, how was it? ^^**

**I hope it was good and cute for a beginning...Ima continue it (KANAME-FREE) until he finally gets ready to admit! So hurry up Zero! =3**

**Next Chapter: Being There **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I accept anynomous reviews but If i get something I dont like I WILL deny that access. I want to know what i'M missing and to see if you like it... well, cheerious!**

***tobi-sailorVenus- **

**PS I apologize for grammar or any kind of mistakes! I get so into it I forget that I'm supposed to spell everything right right now!**


	3. Being There

Summary: In the last two chapters, Zero made a move(no,not a big one!) and asked Yuki for a dance. It seems they're becoming more comfortable with each other. Shio had recommended Zero to reveal Yuki his feelings, but will Zero do so? And what will be Yuki's response?

Disclaimer: Wishing isn't going to help me, so no, I own nothing!! It belongs to Matsuri Hino, the totally awesome manga drawer/writer who created this awesome Ani-Manga!! Though of course, I wish she killed Kaname in it!! Muahahaha!! :D

**She's Not As Cute As You**

Chapter 3: Being There

Zero Kiryu POV

Last night had been the beginning of my reveals. I have decided to take Shio's advice, but I wasn't sure if it were still the right thing. I didn't want to be rejected and then let akwardness take over our friendship. The friendship we had, was, as strong as brother and sister. But it wasn't...enough.

As I stepped into class late, everyone turned to stare at me. I still wasn't quite used to the stares from the teacher and students, but I didn't return their gazes and walked straight to my seat. As I sat down, I noticed something different in the classroom. Very different.

Yuki wasn't there. Yori was sitting next to an empty seat, Yuki's seat.

What had happened to her? Why wasn't she here? She had been perfectly fine last night, unless...

...unless one of those disgusting bloodsuckers had laid their filthy hands on her.

I stood up, panicked for whatever had happened to Yuki. I knew I was just overreacting, but I wanted to know. Maybe something _had _happened to her while I was gone. I stalked to the back door, not looking back to the other people in the room. The teacher yelled "Kiryu!" but I ignored him. I didn't care if I got detention later, I ditched anyways.

I shut the door quickly behind me and ran to Yuki's dorm. It was a long walk to there, but the faster I was there the better. Once outside her door I burst it open, searching with my eyes where she was.

"Zero-kun!" The headmaster exclaimed as he came in from another dorm holding a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

"Where..."I was panting so hard from the stress and running here that I couldn't speak. "Where is Yuki?"

"Oh, she's sick," he said innocently, his eyes widened a little. He walked to the bedside table and laid the soup there. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before class, but she needed me."

Well, at least she didn't get attacked by a vampire.

"Zero!" Yuki squealed as she came out the bathroom, still dressed in her nightgown. She ran to my side, and threw her arms around my neck.

I was startled by her sudden hug. Just then,I could feel her body become limp, falling to the ground. I caught her and held her up before she fell onto the floor.

"I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have jumped like that, I feel so weak right now," she explained in a weak voice. She caught my gaze and grinned sheepishly at me.

I picked her up, bridal style, and laid her on her bed. She tucked herself in her blanket, and rolled onto the side, closing her eyes. A few minutes later, her breathing became deep and slow, meaning she was asleep.

"Well...I guess it's good you're here, Zero-kun. I have to go to town, and Yuki needs caring. Could you watch her on my behalf?" The headmaster asked. I had forgotten he was even here.

_There's no need to ask. _

"Er, yes," I said, dazed. I had been staring at Yuki's peaceful form all along. I turned my face up to look at the headmaster, who grinned at me.

He patted my head. "Thanks, Zero-kun. Make sure she has water and good food and the medicine is in my kitchen. Oh, and please switch her to my living area. It'll be easier there."

I nodded. I was still staring at Yuki.

The headmaster walked out silently, and I barely noticed. Once I heard the door shut, I picked Yuki up once again in my arms.

Her eyelids fluttered as if she were to awake, but she closed them once again.

"Zero," she muttered in her sleep, and smiled a weak smile.

I grinned. She was dreaming of me. A nice dream.

_As I dream of you. _

I carried her quickly to the headmaster's living area, moving in a hurry just in case someone was walking in the halls and questioning why I was carrying a sick girl towards the area where no one was allowed.

I opened the door to the suite, and immediately set Yuki down on the headmaster's bed, huge with silk blankets and fluffly pillows.

"Zero," she mumbled again as I unlocked her stronghold on my neck and set her arms down against her sides. I pulled the blanket up to the level of her neck, and she curled into a ball, holding the blanket tight. I sat on the edge of the bed, next to her, staring at her face.

I haven't seen Yuki asleep many times before, and today she seemed more beautiful than ever. With her satin brown hair curling perfectly around her face and her features relaxed in unconciousness. She hungered me, not normal blood thirst, but in a way that was becoming more common now.

I stood up, and began to set everything out that I would need. Medicine, chicken soup cans, and water bottles. I went to the bathroom and got out hand towels for her forehead, and a bucket.

"Zero?" Yuki asked sleepily from the bedroom. She must've still been asleep, she sounded so faint. I still walked to the room anyways, suprised to see Yuki still laying on the bed, awake.

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry, you needed your sleep," I explained. She _really _needed her sleep.

"No, I-my...hunger woke me up," Yuki admitted sheepishly and grinned a weak smile. I grinned back at her, and turned around to fix her something to eat.

I heard her delighted laughter when I left the room, and frowned. What was so funny now?

"I made you smile, Zero! Victory is mine!"

Yes, she made me smile. Every second and every day with her presence.

_I just like...being there for you._

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yes, I know, it doesn't go that far in the romance more in the family but it's CUTE!!!! x3**

**Don't worry there will be adorable romance in the next chapters....when and after he confesses!!**

**Please review, I want to know if it's worth continuing!!**

**Muahahaha and I'm also going to add a sick twist(no, no lemon) that will bring Kaname, the oh-so-dreaded-by-Tobi vampire in the story just a little BEFORE HE MEETS HIS HORRIBLE DOOM!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! :D**

**Hehehe...kukuku x)**

**Next Chapter: Closer to Reveal**

**bye byez! :3**

**tobi-sailorVenus-**


	4. Closer to Reveal Part I

Summary: In the last chapter, Yuki got sick (just common stomach flu xP), and Zero was, of course there for her^^ He still hasn't revealed his feelings(*sigh*)BUT THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Hehe, today I have a suprise (muahahaha). R&R, please. It irritates me when people read but DONT REVIEW! Even if it sucks, you COULD at least review. T.T

Disclaimer:I own nothing!!!! Matsuri Hino does. :D

**She's Not As Cute As You**

Chapter 4: Closer to Reveal

Part I

Zero Kiryu POV

Yuki felt better today, well enough to go to class.

The day went by quickly, with no notice from myself. I never paid attention to class, most of the time due to me falling asleep to the teachers' lectures.

At the end of class, I walked over to the stables, attempting to nap before Yuki found me and forced to me perform my "duties." I chuckled. Yuki treated me better than she should, and I was a glutton for what I didn't deserve. With every single one of her gentle touches, I would hunger for more, which wasn't safe.

It wasn't safe for neither of us.

"Zero!"

I heard someone yell my name from a distance. At first I wondered if I was going crazy, and I was just hearing what I wanted to hear. But then, the voice called again, the voice closer this time.

"Zero! Are you in here?!"

I heard my bedroom door open, and light-weighted footsteps coming towards the bathroom.

"Zero! Are in the bathroom?!"

Yuki.

Yuki was looking for me. I shut off the water tap on the sink, and opened the door.

Yuki was sitting on my bed, and jumped up when she saw me come out of the bathroom.

"Zero! Hey, do you want to go into town with me today? I have some errands to run for the headmaster...

...and I didn't want to go alone," Yuki said, whispering her last sentence.

Of course she didn't want to go alone. Many times she has gotten attacked by Level E vampires, each one that made her end up wounded or traumatized. I sighed, and nodded.

"Good! I'll meet you at the gate in fifteen minutes, okay?" Yuki squealed. I nodded again.

She skipped out of my room, leaving me in my loneliness again.

It seemed as if I was always in Yuki's life nowadays. At the ball, when she got sick, and now for protection against _other _filthy vampires. And then I knew...

No one else cared for Yuki the way I did. Most of the others maybe just thought of her as a sex toy, a one-night stand companion. I never thought of that of Yuki. She was my company, my best friend, my dream, my sins and my good deeds...

...she was everything. Everything to me.

I sighed. I walked to the closet, and pulled out a clean out-of-school shirt. I pulled it on, and buttoned the buttons. I stalked to the coatrack, pulled on my trench coat, and walked out my dorm room without one look at the room.

---------------

Yuki was already at the gate waiting, and I internally kicked myself for standing her up.

"You ready, Zero?" She asked me, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

I nodded grimly, I wasn't in the mood of running errands for the Headmaster. Mostly it meant we needed to get his groceries so he could cook eccentric and not-edible meals.

It wasn't a long walk to town, and Yuki kept quiet all of the time, staring at the trees next to the road with a thoughtful expression. I wondered what was on her mind that made her so quiet and slightly uncomfortable, even with me, who she wasn't uncomfortable with often.

We reached the first buildings in town a short while after, and Yuki automatically squealed and skipped to a shop. I looked after her, seeing her amused looking at mens' jackets.

"Hey, Zero!" She called and looked over her shoulder at me. "Come!"

I walked towards where Yuki was, and she made me hold my arm out. I didn't know what she was trying to do, but she held the jacket's arm's length against mine and sighed contently when she saw it was the same.

"Good!" She squeaked with a smile and handed the jacket back to the clerk along with some money. The clerk handed it right back, and Yuki holded it out to me.

"Here, Zero! For taking care of me when I puking my guts out!" She laughed, and I took the jacket from her, grinning. She always had ways of making me smile.

I'll wear this jacket often.

We proceeded onto the headmaster's chores, picking up foods and other objects for him. Yuki offered to treat me to an ice cream, but I told her the jacket was enough and I would treat her back.

"Really? You don't need to do that, Zero!" She tried to unconvince me of buying her something as we walked into the Parfait shop. I sat down on one of the corner seats, away from everyone else, and put down the groceries next to me. Yuki sat across me and whispered hastily at me.

"Zero, you don't have to, I can pay for it myself," she said as I gave the waitress our order. I hoped I ordered the right thing.

She came back a while later, Yuki eating an ice cream parfait while I drank coffee silently. When we both finished, I paid the waitress what we owed and walked out of the shop.

"Zero! What was all of that? You usually hate coming here with me," Yuki said, nodding back at the shop.

"I needed to treat you," I said plainly.

"For what?"

Maybe this was time for a romantic move. "For making me smile," I said, blushed and looked at the ground. I looked up at her and grinned slightly, seeing her smile back at me.

"You make me smile, too."

I blushed even more and looked away, gaining hope as we walked back to the school.

_I make her smile._

_________________________________________________________________________________________  
**OKAY so I couldn't get to the suprise cuz it took too long and so, ya, sorry bout dat :3**

**Part I, hehehe I hope you liked it ^^**

**REVIEW please.**

**If I don't get more reviews I won't freakin continue this story!!!!!!!**

**No, really. I'm serious. -_-**

**im not joking, **

**tobi-sailorVenus-**

**PS da confession will be in da next NEXT chapter, chapter 6.**

**sorry chapter 4 took too long so chap5 will be continuity to chapter 4...**


	5. Closer to Reveal Part II

Summary: OKAY so part II to Chapter 4 Walking home from town carrying da headmaster's groceries xD Haha I'm pretty sure there was pudding in there!!

Disclaimer: *sob* I wish I owned it, so I could kill everyone I want (kukuku :D) but sadly, I don't. T.T

I OWN NOTHING.

**She's Not As Cute As You**

Chapter 5: Closer to Reveal

Part II

Zero Kiryu POV

I make her smile.

That broke the ice for me, Yuki liked me too. She didn't think of me as a disgusting and pathetic bloodthirsty creature, but as a friend. I thought of her more of as a sister, but recently I have learned that that was not enough: I needed her like I needed the air to breathe, I wanted her like I could never take her for granted. I loved her.

We kept walking back to Cross Academy, Yuki again looking at the trees, this time smiling. It was starting to get dark, and that worried me a little. Once the sunlight was completely drained, the beasts in human form will come out.

Not that anything will happen if Yuki stayed by my side, but knowing how reckless she could be, it was a possibility.

We kept walking in silence, until the silence was unbearable and I just _had _to hear her voice.

"You didn't get your Artamis adjusted?" I asked.

"No, I didn't think it was necessary," she answered softly and looked back at the trees.

Just then, I heard a rustle next to the road. It could've been an animal, but I wasn't sure. The sun has already set, and we weren't close to the school grounds yet.

"Zero! Did you hear-?!"

Yuki didn't finish her sentence in fright, and I heard her collapse. I turned around, panicked, to see Yuki lying on the floor with her eyes closed, her hand close to grabbing the Artamis rod.

She must've gotten frightened, and twitched to grab her weapon, but something made her faint before she did.

"Yuki!" I yelled in panic, and crouched beside her. She didn't move, so I picked her up, and started to walk quickly to the school, when a soft voice behind me made me stop.

"I don't see why a precious girl like Yuki has to be in hands of a disgusting Level E like yourself," a familiar, threatening voice murmured. I turned around, still holding Yuki, to face the stranger.

It was Kaname Kuran, the leader of the noble class of vampires at Cross Academy, the vampire who always stared at me with hate. At first I always thought he hated me for being a disgrace to vampire-kind, but just then I had another reason.

Kaname Kuran was jealous of mine and Yuki's relationship.

"What do you want, vampire?" I spit through my teeth.

"I want you to let go of her, Level E," Kaname spit back, narrowing his eyes to the point of being just slits.

"And what? Give her to you? So you can suck her dry like most vampires would?"

"Let go of my precious girl, NOW!"

Just then, Kaname ran towards me, so fast I didn't see it, and clutched my throat tight in his cold hand. He tightened his grip on my neck, and leaned his face closer to mine.

"She _is _mine, take your filthy hands off of her," he whispered in a deadly, quiet voice. I could see his eyes burning into mine.

"She doesn't belong to you, she doesn't belong to anyone," I whispered, and he tightened his hand, his breathing becoming angry and huffed. "I won't leave her in the hands of a _thing _like you!"

My words became strangled, as I could hardly breathe.

"Yuki has been mine for as more as you can recall, and leaving her with you seems as a much worse choice."

Yuki was still unconcious in my arms, her lips slightly open as she slept.

"I don't believe Yuki wants to be with _you!_" I yelled and thrashed away from him, careful not to wake Yuki. He let go of my throat, but walked towards me as I backed away.

"And why would Yuki be with a Level E, if not with a pureblood?"

Those words got to me, and I immediately sprung my Bloody Rose out and pointed at him. He was several feet away from me now, and did not seem threatened of having a deadly gun pointed at him.

I heard Kaname chuckle. "Killing me will only upset her more."

I chuckled as well. "Killing you will help her instead."

And I pulled the trigger.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I lowered my gun, and Kaname dropped to the ground. His hands, shaped like claws, clawed at the ground like a wild animal. Yuki fluttered her eyelids, and I feared she would wake up to see me holding a gun with a vampire knocked out in front of her.

"Zero." Yuki mumbled, and frowned in her sleep.

"What have you done?" Kaname whispered in a weak, strangled voice, and looked up at me with half-dead, half-crazy eyes. "Do you know what will happen to you?"

"Nothing matters as long as you're dead," I whispered, knowing he could hear, and turned away from him. I started to walk, and put my gun away in my jacket. I felt a few drops on my head, and all of a sudden it has started to rain heavily. I walked faster, and hunched my shoulders to protect Yuki from the cold rain.

"Zero?" Yuki asked sleepily, and opened her eyes. "What, what happened?" She looked up at me, a few raindrops falling on her cheeks.

I walked faster. "Nothing, we better get there before the rain gets worse. I don't want you sick again."

Yuki smiled a weak smile. In the distance, I could hear thunder rumbling, and another, unrecognizable, strange sound.

The sound of a vampire howling with sorrow and rage. I smiled grimly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA DIE KANAME DIE!!!!!!**

**Okay, so that was da suprise ^^**

**Pretty cool, huh? :3**

**Next chapter: Confessions**

**REVIEW PPL PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**If I don't get enough reviews by the time I finish the 6th chapter I will NOT publish it until I do!!!!!!!**

**tobi-sailorVenus-**

**PS and sorry if i got the rod name wrong...I couldnt remember :P**


	6. Confessions

Summary: THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME. Zero will finally confess his feelings for Yuki! YAY! ^^ AND IF U NO LIKE IT then I am terribly sorry.

Wat is OC or OOC or however u spell it?!?!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Zero, Yuki, or the now-perished Kaname(I don't wanna own dat guy). Matsuri Hino does.

**She's Not As Cute As You**

Chapter 6: Confessions

Zero Kiryu POV

I knew I couldn't put this off much longer.

I needed to tell Yuki my feelings, before it was too late and she found out about what I did to Kaname Kuran.

I didn't regret what I did last night, and it served him good. He thought Yuki was his property, that she was his to claim and use as he wanted, but it wasn't true. Yuki didn't have anything for Kaname, it was only one-sided. No, Yuki didn't have an owner, not even myself.

_But I belonged to her._

It was the next day already, and word hasn't spread in the Day Class about what has happened to Kaname, the famous leader from the Night Class. I knew there was going to be a punishment for what I did, and not a very nice one. The Council would probably find out even without evidence, and execute me for assassinating a pureblood.

Purebloods were treated like gods in the council, and everywhere in the vampire world. They believed that whatever purebloods did wasn't wrong. But sometimes its them that make things worse.

Kaname did everything wrong, everything that could be damaged he did so. He has had Yuki hurt many times, and never once has he came to save her. It was always me. He promised he would control the Night Class, but they kept bullying us two.

Kaname has told Yuki that I was a menace, a disgrace to nature itself, but Yuki didn't believe him.

He thought Yuki belonged to him when it wasn't true, and if she found out she would've been angry.

Kaname had attacked me out of pure jealously, because I haven't fallen in Level E, _yet._Because I had earned the trust from the girl he coveted so badly, a trust he couldn't recieve as hard as he tried.

I sat next to Yuki, who was asleep again in the headmaster's living area, and the headmaster has gone to meetings as well. She had been asleep during the whole day, and I have been here the whole day, to make sure she was well and no enraged vampires came to attack her. Knowing them, they would probably kill her, thinking it was her fault their leader died, to avenge Kaname.

Those Night Class vampires really needed to think for themselves instead of following some sick pureblood who was supposably their "leader."

I started to stand up, but something held me back. I looked at Yuki, and she was awake, smiling weakly.

"Good morning," she croaked, her voice still thick from sleeping so much.

I grinned at her. "Good morning, hungry?"

She shook her head and dropped her hand, holding the top of her blanket with two hands and curled into a ball.

I stood up this time, and started to head to the kitchen when Yuki's voice stopped me.

"Zero, what happened last night? I can't remember anything..." She whispered. I stared at the floor in front of me, my hands curling into fists, my hair falling in my face.

"Kaname..."I started to say. Yuki gasped, and sat up, still clutching her blanket.

"Kaname?! What...what happened? Why was he there? I-I-I don't understand!" She yelled in horror. She knew Kaname and I never got along with each other.

I took a deep breath before I continued. "Kaname...tried to kill me and kidnap you. I...I had to stand up for us....I couldn't allow him to...."

I was ashamed at what I have done. I knew Yuki probably won't forgive me.

"But...why...did he want to...kill you, Zero?" Yuki whispered in fright.

I took another deep breath, and turned around to face her.

"He...he thought that...you were his, Yuki. He was jealous of...how comfortable you are with me," I whispered, saddened by what I knew what was going to come from her lips.

But instead, she didn't speak. She continued to stare at me with wide eyes, her lips parted in horror.

"I'm-I'm...I'm sorry," I whispered in pain and walked away from the room, from the living room to the hallway, and from the hallway to wherever I could be alone.

I had committed the biggest mistake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed, and I was alone in the forest around the school. I couldn't bear to show my face again, to get angry looks from the girl that meant the most to me.

Yuki.

It was one day, however, when I couldn't stand my conscience and silence that I ran to the headmaster's living area's window, and climbed up to it, so I wouldn't have to look at the students and couldn't be denied entrance.

The window led to the living room, which was empty. I looked around, but no one was there. Silently, I crept to the small hallway in the headmaster's living area and outside his bedroom's door.

I knew Yuki was still in here, since the headmaster had gone to a trip for more meetings with the Council. I brought my hand up hesitantly, and knocked timidly on the door.

No one answered, and I could understand why. Why would she want to see the face of a killer?

I knocked once again, not bothering to be louder, and still got no answer. I gave up, took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door.

I peeked in, and saw no one from the view. I opened the door wider, and my breath stopped.

Yuki was crouched on the window step, the window open, wearing her uniform and her arms around her legs. She was looking thoughtfully outside the window to the gray, rainy day. The wind blew in her face, making her beautiful satin hair blow around her delicatelly. She closed her eyes, and smiled slightly.

I walked towards her, slowly just in case she screamed at me to get out. She didn't speak, so I just sat across from her on the window step, one of my legs out the window, the other bent on the window step with my arm around it. I looked outside, at the trees and far away mountains, until the silence was unbearable.

"Yuki, I'm so sorry," I whispered, knowing that she could hear me. I didn't dare to look at her, so I closed my eyes and felt them water. I knew it wouldn't do good, Yuki would never forgive me.

The silence was long, moment after moment. All I could hear was Yuki's deep and even breathing, and her rhythmitic hearbeats.

The silence continued for an even longer time, and I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want Yuki to see the pain in my eyes, it wouldn't do me any good.

Just then, when all hope was lost and I was debating whether if I should leave, I felt a warm, gentle hand caress my hair, just above my ear.

I was confused, why was Yuki touching me when she knew what I have done?

Her hand went down from my hair to my cheek, and she gently stroked it. I let my face fall into the shape of her hand, and sighed, even though I knew this feeling wouldn't last for long. My eyes were still closed, and I still didn't dare to open them.

Unknowingly, without me having a part of it, my left hand shaped around Yuki's right cheek, and I slowly opened my eyes.

She was smiling a little, her eyes warm and forgiving. As much as I loved it, I knew I didn't deserve it.

"Zero, it's okay. You did it to protect me, and I'm not angry," she whispered and smiled bigger. Her other hand shaped itself around my other cheek, holding my face in her hands.

I have never felt better before.

She leaned in closer to my face, until it was only a few inches away.

"I don't blame you for what you did, and I thank you for standing up for me," she breathed honestly, her sweet breath blowing in my face.

My head spun dizzily, and nothing else mattered, nothing besides just me and her. Her perfect face was only inches away from mine, her full lips tempting mine in a way I have never felt before today. We were still sitting on the window step, the wind blowing at us, threatening rain afterwards. But I didn't care. All I cared about was this girl, who was just inches within my reach.

I brought my other hand from the edge of the window step and placed it gently on the small of her back. I looked at her face, and she was still smiling, not being bothered that I was touching her.

I pulled her towards me, and she didn't object. She let me pull her towards me until her body was just an inch seperated from mine, my left hand was still on her cheek, and my right arm was snaked around her small but perfect waist. I tightened my grip on her waist, and pulled her tighter against me, until our bodies were touching and one of our legs was inside the room, the other dangling outside the window.

She leaned her face closer to mine, her lips just half an inch from my lips. I needed to close that distance.

I leaned towards her, and pressed my lips gently against hers.

I wasn't prepared for her response. I didn't know if she would just push me away, or if she would go along with the idea.

I felt her skin grow slightly warmer, and her lips parted against mine, breathing in my scent. I parted my lips, and continued kissing her until she was gasping for air.

Our breathing was unsteady, and I could hear her heartbeats growing louder and faster by the second. I tightening my grip around her waist, and she squeezed herself more against me.

We continued kissing until my body yearned for more, but I knew I couldn't go that far on one day. Besides, I haven't completely described what she was to me.

I pushed my lips back from hers slightly, my breathing hard and uneven, like hers, and whispered the words I have been holding in for so long.

"Yuki, I love you," I whispered passionately and pressed my lips against hers. I could feel the corners of her lips curling up into a smile, and I smiled too. She always had ways of making me smile.

She pulled back, and I was instantly frightened. Have I scared her even more?

She didn't let go of my face, and looked up into my eyes, and whispered,

"Zero, I love you too," She smiled, and pressed the side of her face against my chest.

I heard her sigh, and I sighed too. This was how I wanted to be....

...forever.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**zomg!!!! **

***dats da only comment i have***

**review, please.**

**tobi-sailorVenus-**

**P.S. Someone mention what OC/OOC is. If Im gonna stay here for awhile I need to know...**


End file.
